Fear, Darkness, and Light
by A Ruby With A Sapphire's Soul
Summary: Tweek has faced many obstacles in life and with the help of his friends and boyfriend he's been able to have a decent life. But what happens when his mind becomes his own enemy? Will his fear get the better of him and push people away? Or will he see that even in wars from within that he is not as alone as he believes? Rated M for language just to be safe.


_**Fear, Darkness, and Light**_

 _ **Summary: Tweek has faced many obstacles in life and with the help of his friends and boyfriend he's been able to have a decent life. But what happens when his mind becomes his own enemy? Will his fear get the better of him and push people away? Or will he see that even in wars from within that he is not as alone as he believes?**_

The sun rose above the mountains like any other day in the city of South Park. The birds sang welcoming the new day and all seem peaceful. Everywhere except in the room of a blonde seventeen-year-old boys room.

Tweek laid in bed gazing up at the ceiling he clenched his sheets tightly as something did not feel right. For some reason he felt as if something heavy was laying on his chest and that some force was squeezing his heart. Yet, at the same time he felt nothing aside from a small once of panic which would appear and fade away. He tried to think of happy things but it was as if his mind was deflecting the memories or that it simply did not want to recall. His mind and body just wanted to remain numb. Numb and isolated. The sensation was beyond uncomfortable but, he couldn't escape it.

'This is the fifth day in a row now.' He thought releasing a deep breath. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

He turned his head to look at his alarm clock.

7:15 AM

He knew his mother would be up shortly to knock on his door to ask if he was preparing for school. He didn't want to go. He didn't know if he would be able to make it through another day with this suffocating feeling. However, he could not afford to miss class as with final exams approaching quickly he had to ensure he was ready for them.

He dressed himself in jeans, a simple black v-neck shirt, and a hoodie the same shade of green as the shirt he had worn as a child. He gazed in the mirror.

'Why bother trying to look good at school no one cares. All your friends ignore you and Craig well he just feels sorry for you.' A voice in his mind said.

"Shut up." Tweek muttered.

'He can do so much better than you.'

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tweek yelled. His heart started to tighten and race again. He heard a knock on the door.

"Tweek sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." He said before looking at the mirror once more. He wiped his eyes of any tears that had started to form. "I'm fine." He said.

'I'm not fine.' He thought sighing in defeat as he went for his bookbag. He joined his family downstairs and simply muttered a "good morning" before heading towards the door.

"Sweetie aren't you going to have some breakfast."

"No thanks I'm not hungry." He said before stepping out and started to make his way to school. Usually on mornings such as these Tweek and Craig would walk to school together but today he just wanted to be alone.

'Get used to being alone because that is what you deserve.' Tweek pushed the thought away and continued his journey to South Park High School.

* * *

South Park High School stood at the old elementary school building in fact, it was the old elementary school building. The elementary school had been closed shortly after Tweek and his friends had entered middle school as many parents advocated for a new building. However, the high schoolers were forced to return to the old building after Eric Cartman thought it would be humorous to sneak into the science lab and attempt to light his fart on fire in the chemistry lab he had left the gas running on accident that when it came time to light a match in the next class the building was engulfed in flames. Miraculously no one died even though Kenny swore he did and had been reborn 'yet again'.

Tweek made it to the building and stopped at his locker to put up his items as well as grab his supplies for his first class. He was focused on finding his text book that he failed to hear someone approaching him.

"Hey babe." Craig said giving Tweek a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." Tweek muttered as he continued to grab his books for his first class. Craig shot Tweek a concerned glance.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tweek replied still not once glancing at Craig. Craig had noticed Tweek's change in character. It made him a bit uneasy not knowing what was bothering his boyfriend.

"You know Tweek if something is bothering you you can tell me."

"I said I'm fine." Tweek sighed. "I better get going I can't afford to be late to first period." Tweek said before closing his locker and walking away without another word.

'Craig seemed to be worried about me but, he shouldn't have to be. I mean look at me.' Tweek thought as he sat in class gazing out the window. 'I'm nothing special. I know we stayed together when we were kids because it made the town happy but what about now? Is Craig happy? Was he ever happy to begin with?' Tweek sighed.

'Of course he's not happy. He could do better than you. Your worthless. The biggest mistake he made.' A voice from deep within his head said. The voice seemed to be as of late making an appearance daily. Always ridiculing Tweek and filling his mind with negative thoughts. What bothered Tweek the most is that the voice sounded very much like his own.

"Duuuude hey Tweek."

Tweek suddenly returned to reality and looked up at who was talking to him it was Stan.

"Huh what's up man?"

"Dude we all have to make our way to the gym. Seems like PC Principal has another presentation he wants to deliver."

"Oh okay."

With that the boys gathered their stuff and made their way to the gym. Tweek quickly walked past Craig and his friends. Craig glanced up and saw Tweek walking away. He grew concerned and was about to walk to where he was seated when he heard the speakers turn on signaling the beginning of the presentation.

'Crap. I'm just going to have to try and talk to him in second period before class starts.'

"Alright students listen up today we've assembled all of you here as the members of the student body have made a presentation about mental health issues and how it has become quiet an epidemic in the United States."

"Ha ha he said mental like as in re..." Cartman could not finish as PC Principal threw his microphone at him. "Ouch what the fuck!"

"I told you before I will not allow the r word to be used in my school! That is four weeks detention for you Eric." PC Principal yelled before clearing his throat and pulling out another microphone from his back pocket. "And now without further ado I'd like to present the floor to your student council president Wendy Testaburger." He said before handing the young girl the mic and clapping as he walked away.

Tweek wanted to listen to what Wendy had to say but his mind seemed to cancel out everything that was happening around him. The numb sensation from the morning had return as did his unexplained anxiousness. He tried to concentrate on his breathing but he couldn't. He wanted the assembly to be over so he could just be done with the day but every minute appeared to drag on.

Finally, the assembly was over and Tweek rushed to the hallway. As he made his way to his next class he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was.

"Tweek would you mind coming with me for a second?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"Have I done something wrong?" Tweek asked worryingly.

'Yes you've been being a bother to people making them worry over nothing. Of course something is wrong and that something is you. You nuisance.' The voice said again. Tweek tried to ignore him but its words struck him hard.

"Oh no nothing wrong just wanted to have a little chat mmkay." The two entered his office and Tweek took a seat." Tweek it has come to the attention of several members of the staff as well as your parents that something is troubling you."

"My parents said that?"

"Yes it appears you've been distant and uninterested in several activities. Now Tweek it could be that you're simply going through puberty or is something else the matter? Have you been experiencing any drastic changes in mood or thoughts? Is there anything troubling you?"

'Too many questions? How can he expect me to answer when I don't even know what's going on myself? Maybe I should tell him how I've been feeling lately.'

'Why bother people with your problems. You're just being a nuisance to him and everyone around you. Look at you having people feel sorry for you pathetic.'

"It's nothing. I'm fine Mr. Mackey and I'm sorry for bothering you." Tweek said as he quickly got up grabbing his bag. Ignoring Mr. Mackey as he called out to him.

* * *

Tweek entered the classroom just as the bell rang and took his seat next to Kenny. He tried to focus on whatever Mr. Garrison was discussing but again his mind just zoned out. This time however his hands started to tremor a little and he noticed he was bouncing his right knee up and down as it refused to stay still.

"Alright class today I want you to get into groups of five and discuss political or major events that have been experienced within your time."

"Soooo you want us to talk about your failure of a presidency?" Stan asked causing the class to laugh.

"Kyle you have no room to laugh since one of the major events happened cause you were being a little bitch." Mr. Garrison said with an annoyed glare.

"Oh geeze!" Butters responded trying not to laugh.

"Now get in your groups."

Everyone started to move their desk closer to their desired group except for Tweek. He knew it would be simpler for him to join Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle since they were near him but, he wanted to be with his Craig and their friends.

'But if I move my table to the other side it will totally go noticed. And not only that it'll probably make a lot of noise and bother everyone. They'll all be looking at me and what if I'm bothering Craig by going over there. What if they don't even want me as part of their group. If I move now they'll probably just say yes even though they don't want me. What to do?' Tweek thought his hands shaking a little more now.

"Hey Tweek want to join us?" Stan called out.

"What I uh..."

"Come on Tweek hurry up and get over here so we can start. Ugh your so slow." Cartman said annoyed but mostly trying to get Tweek in their group rather than Butters.

"Oh uh yes coming."

'Sorry for being a bother.' He thought as he placed his desk next to Kyle. Craig had heard the way Cartman had spoken to Tweek and did not like it one bit. He quickly gave Eric the finger signaling him to back off. Cartman rolled his eyes and pulled out his notebook to conceal his cell phone.

"Hey fat boy you're not going to be on YouTube again watching stupid cat videos. You have to help in this assignment too." Stan said angrily as he knew of Eric's habits fairly well.

The class went on and Tweek barely spoke a word about the assignment or anything for the matter. The numbing sensation was gone but in its place came an uneasy feeling. The feeling increased his heart rate again and a million negative thoughts were circling his head. It was only then that he was able to identify the feeling. It was fear and panic.

Tweek could feel his heart racing and his throat start to tighten. He closed his eyes and attempted to count to ten in his mind but, it was like he couldn't focus at all. Numerous thoughts were demanding his attention at the same time.

"Tweek are you okay?" Kyle asked concerned as he had noticed Tweeks hands starting to tremble.

"I'm...I'm f...f...fine." Tweek stuttered. His eyes widened in shock as he recalled that it had been some time since he has stuttered. The tightening sensation in his throat strengthened. His breathing became heavier. He felt tears sting his eyes as they were ready to be released.

'I have to get out of here.'

While Tweek was focusing on his situation he failed to notice Kyle trying to find a way get a hold of Craig from the other side of the classroom. Kyle was moving things around continuously in his backpack searching for his cellphone.

"Crap." He muttered as it was nowhere to be found. He glanced over at Tweek who was still trembling and appeared to have trouble breathing. He knew Craig could calm Tweek down as he done so in the past but, he was too far for him to simply call out to him without getting in trouble for "yelling" in class. He grabbed his notebook tearing out a page and forming it into a ball before tossing it at Craig. Craig ignored it as he assumed it was Cartman just messing with him. Kyle threw two more paper balls at him till Craig finally grew annoyed.

"Dude what the hell?" Craig said angrily turning towards whoever was continuously throwing paper balls at him. However, his anger morphed into concern as he saw Kyle signaling him to look at Tweek. He saw his boyfriend turning redder and his trembling hands holding onto the table. He immediately got up and made his over to Tweek. "Tweek what's wrong?"

"I...I...I its no..nothhing. I'm...mmmm...fi...fiine." Tweek responded.

"You're not fine." Craig said.

"Dude I think he's having an anxiety attack." Kyle said.

"Pfft Tweek stop being a fucking drama queen and faking it just to get out of this assignment." Cartman groaned.

"Cartman shut up! Tweek isn't faking anything he's actually having an anxiety attack." Kyle said. Kenny reached into his bag and emptied the brown bag that held his lunch and made his way over to Tweek who was still gasping for air.

"Mmmm mmm mmmmmmmmm mmmm mmmm." Kenny said his hood muffling his words.

"Good idea Kenny." Craig said grabbing the bag and holding it against Tweek's mouth as he breathed in and out. "That's it honey just breathe in and out."

"Craig bro I think you need a new boyfriend your current one is mental. Ha Craig you're dating a re..." Before Cartman could finish his sentence Craig punched him on his left cheek.

"Shut up fatass!" Craig yelled.

"Aye don't call me fat you dick loving douche!" Cartman yelled. Before anymore words could be exchanged Cartman lunged towards Craig and they began to fight. Quickly the room of students gathered around the fight. The room felt to be closing in on Tweek and his anxiety started to worsen.

"We got to get him out of here." Kyle said grabbing Tweek and pulling him out of the classroom. However, they failed to notice that something inside of Tweek had already snapped. As tears were streaming down his face and his breathing wasn't improving at all in fact it was worsening.

'Look at you literally crying for attention. Weak pathetic. Kyle and Kenny are helping cause they feel sorry for you. They'll about this once your away from them.' His mind mocked.

"I...I can't..." Tweek stuttered.

"Kenny let's get him in the hallway away from this." Kyle ordered. Kenny grabbed Tweeks other arm and wrapped it around him. They struggled making their way through the crowd. The three boys had managed to only make a few steps before Tweek's legs gave out as he had lost consciousness.

"MR. GARRISON TWEEK FAINTED!" Kyle screamed catching everyone's attention even the boys had stopped fighting.

"Are you serious?" Cartman laughed. "How gay is that?" Craig struck Cartman in the face two more times to shut him up before rushing over to Tweek. Even though he was unconscious Tweek's hands were still faintly shaking. Soon the paramedics entered the classroom and placed Tweek on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the classroom. Craig tried to follow but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Sorry Craig but since you and Eric fought in class I'm afraid I have to take you to the principal's office." Mr. Garrison said.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Sorry kid."

Craig angrily allowed Mr. Garrison to haul him away to the office. He didn't pay any attention to the lecture he was being given. He just flipped Eric off again before zoning out his mind more concerned about Tweek than being suspended.

'Tweek what is going on?' He pondered.

* * *

When Tweek woke up he was surrounded by white walls. His heart started to race again as he questioned where he was.

"Tweek it's okay you're in the hospital."

"Mom?" Tweek said as he turned his head and saw his mother.

Tweek sat in his bed distraught by his situation. Moments passed and eventually several doctors came to him. He expressed what he had been feeling as of late and even about the negative comments coming from his own head. It hurt to admit such things especially with his mother in the room. After what felt like hours of questioning the doctors informed them that they believed based on the symptoms he had depression as well as anxiety.

"Doctor how can this be he's so young?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but mental illness can be effected at any time. In fact, it has been showing to become common in teens and young adults. Sometimes if held in for two long it becomes overwhelming for a person especially if they never experience an attack before. These mental diseases can be from genetics, traumatic events, physiological, or numerous of other factors. Sometimes its triggered and sometimes it just appears unsuspectingly." The doctor said.

"I have two mental illnesses. I'm sick." Tweek whispered to himself.

"What can we do to help him?" His mother asked.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid there is no cure. However, there are plenty of ways with coping and treating these illnesses. I suggest you take him to a therapist as they tend to help people adapt to life and find healthy ways to deal with their situations."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Tweek and his mother went on home. He was silent the whole car ride. He was disgusted with himself. He only saw himself as broken and resented himself. His mother continued to glance at him but didn't know how to comfort him. The doctor gave her a number of a new therapist in South Park. She was hoping to set an appointment up soon so she could help her son feel better. She wanted to see him smile again and it pained her to see him so destroyed.

When they got home Tweek immediately went to his room and laid on his bed. Hours passed and he didn't care at all. He just wanted to be alone.

'I'm sick. I'll forever just be a bother to everyone. I'll stay this way forever and bring everyone down with me.' He thought as he saw a mug Craig had gifted him. 'No I can't do that to him.'

Quickly he grabbed his cell phone as he thought he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Craig had yet to hear from Tweek he was becoming more concerned by the minute until he heard his phone chime alerting him that he had received a text message. It was from Tweek. Quickly Craig opened the message.

 **From Babe:**

 **Craig?**

Craig found it odd for Tweek to message him like that. No greeting and no 'how are you' just his name with a question mark.

 _ **Hey babe what's up? Are you feeling better now?**_

 **We need to talk.**

 _ **Is everything ok? You know you can tell me anything.**_

 **Craig…there's no easy way to say this. Craig it's over.**

 _ **WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT BABE?**_

Craig could not believe what he was reading.

'What the fuck is going on?'

 **It's for the better. Please just stay away. Leave me alone. I promise to try and not bother you at school.**

 _ **Tweek please talk to me what is going on? No matter what we can handle it together.**_

 **I've bothered you for so long it's time to end this. Goodbye Craig.**

 _ **Tweek you're not a bother. Talk to me.**_

There was no response.

 _ **Please.**_

Tweek never texted him back and every time he attempted to call him it just went straight to voicemail. Craig grew frustrated and threw his phone at the wall. He sighed in defeat and laid in bed starring up at his ceiling.

'Tweek talk to me.'

Meanwhile, Tweek was crying alone in his room holding his knees to his chest. Letting Craig go was the hardest thing he had ever done but, he couldn't handle the thought of holding him down anymore. Making him endure consistent trouble as he did today. He was sure that Craig was suspended for fighting Cartman.

'And it's all because of me.'

Tweek cried himself to sleep hoping that this day was just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

The next morning Tweek laid in bed as his parents told him he could miss school for the day. He didn't want to get out of bed he simply wanted to disappear.

'I've caused so much trouble at school already I don't ever want to go back.'

He heard a faint knock at the door and heard it slowly open.

"Son your mother wants you to get changed she set up an appointment with the therapist the doctor recommended."

"Okay." Tweek responded getting out of bed. He was dreading this appointment. He felt like having someone listen to his problems and evaluate him was the last thing he wanted. But, he wouldn't deny his mother what she wanted. He knew she just wanted to help but all he wanted was to be left alone. Possibly forever.

The family made their way to a small building. There was nothing catchy about it and from the looks of it there weren't many people parked there. Tweek's dad quickly found a spot and parked. Once inside his parents filled out some paper work and after a few minutes he was called to go into a room alone.

"Good afternoon Tweek. I'm Dr. Ruby how are you feeling today?" She asked. Tweek didn't say anything as he felt uncomfortable. He didn't know this woman nor did he feel like having her judge him for his problems. "You know Tweek it's perfectly normal to feel a bit uncomfortable during the first session but I promise it will get easier."

"How would you know? You're just here to listen." He muttered.

"Well judging by your hands it's easy to see you're still a bit anxious. Also I do understand because I've been in the exact same spot as you."

"Huh?" Tweek said confused as to how someone as professional as her could possibly know what he was dealing with.

"Yes sir. I also currently deal with depression and anxiety. Look at my hands." She instructed. Although it was hard to tell at a glance Tweek noticed that her fingers tended to shake a little if not they moved around refusing to stay still.

"No way." He said shocked.

"Mmmhmm. Yeah I had a really bad case of mental health issues. Mines came from a trauma and I repressed it for so long that I snapped. But, we are not here to talk about me we are here to talk about you. What's troubling you Tweek."

Tweek sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"To be honest I don't know and that bothers me a lot. Not knowing what is wrong so I can fix it. But, I've felt like such a burden to everyone that it's become too much to handle. And now I'm all alone and I don't like it. I just wish this never happened and that I could go back to the person I was before." He groaned frustrated. Ruby looked at him before speaking again.

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many people have you pushed away?"

"One so far."

"And you regret it." She said not really asking Tweek for confirmation as he was visibly upset about the situation.

"I don't know." Tweek admitted. "It hurts like hell but at the same time I didn't want to be a burden to him anymore. I didn't want to hold him down with me. My life sucks but that doesn't mean his has to too."

"What did he do when you pushed him away?"

"He thought I was joking. He wanted to talk about what was going on but I couldn't tell him. I knew he'd only pity me and stay because he feels sorry for me. Not because he loves me."

"Tell me Tweek can you read minds?" She asked. The question threw Tweek off guard as he was not expecting her to ask such an odd question.

"Excuse me?"

"I said can you read minds?"

"No…no I can't."

"Then how could you know he would pity you and not stay with you because he generally cares about you?"

Tweek remained silent as he couldn't answer her question.

"You didn't know and you were simply giving in to the thoughts in your head. It happens to the best of us. But Tweek there is something I want you to know. You can push a hundred of people away and it will do nothing to help you out. You'll only end up hurting them as well as yourself. So give people a chance to prove you wrong. Welcome those who want to stay by your side because even though your mind may say otherwise just know they are by your side because they want to be. That's all there is to it."

"It seems hard to let them stay."

"It is but trust me I've been through this countless times. It will get better you'll see."

The two continued to talk several minutes with Tweek opening up little by little his views and his concerns and all the while Ruby just sat there listening to him. After some time passed she asked Tweek if he was comfortable bringing his parents in. He nodded in approval and she went to the door.

"You can come in now." The therapist said. Soon Tweek's parents joined them and took a seat next to Tweek who kept his head down.

"Tweek I hope you know how much your family loves and support you. You don't need to keep looking at the floor." Ruby said.

"She's right sweetie we are here for you." His mother said. Tweek just kept gazing down.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Tweak I'd like to ask some questions about your home life is that alright?"

"Of course." His father answered.

"How often do the three of you spend time together?"

"Well whenever Tweek isn't at school we all tend to work at the coffee shop and we always have dinner together as a family."

"Uh huh so tell me what is Tweek's overall diet?" The therapist asked turning her attention away from Tweek for a moment.

"Well I make sure to always provide him balance meals." His mother replied.

"And coffee lots and lots of coffee he loves it so much." Tweek's father responded.

"Coffee?"

"Yes he has several cups a day. He's addicted to it." His father said proudly. "The secret is that there's a little bit of meth in every batch." He whispered with a wink.

'Note to self never drink coffee from this man's shop and this town is seriously more fucked up than I thought if this shit is normal to them.' The therapist thought. 'Tweek may have an addiction to the substance so I better get him to cease with the coffee.'

"Well as everything appears to be normal in the household. I'd like to continue to see Tweek as therapy tends to help those with anxiety and depression. However, I'd like him to also start taking antidepressants. The brand I am prescribing him also assists in taming anxiety."

"Do you really believe medication will help him?"

"It's something we have to evaluate overtime it won't immediately show its effects. However, studies have shown therapy and medicine together tend to help those in need."

Tweek looked up at Ruby nervous.

"Tweek after a two-month trial if you don't like it I'm more than happy to either change your prescription or cease with medication. Medicine isn't for everyone but I think we should just give it a try okay sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Tweek answered. He liked her smile she seemed to have sincerity in her voice when she spoke to him. No judgement or annoyance detected.

"Also I'd like to cut Tweek from coffee. Caffeine already tends to make the heart race quickly and with anxiety we want to keep Tweek as calm as possible." She said hoping that his parents would buy her bluff.

"It's a great sacrifice...but, if it will help him overall we will make sure he stops drinking coffee." His father said hugging Tweek.

"Great. Now I'd like Tweek to visit at least once a week. Unless you need more time than feel free to call me honey and I'll set up any extra sessions." She said before handing Tweek her card. Tweek took it in his hands. He was somewhat relieved to have someone to vent to who understood him.

"Thank you." He said rising from his chair. His family got up and made their way to the door.

"Oh and Tweek..." The doctor called once more causing Tweek to turn and face her.

"Remember pushing gets you nowhere accept those who want to be there." Tweek nodded and walked away. On the car ride home he gazed out the window and thought about how he had hurt Craig. He was conflicted.

'She said accept those who want to be with me but, after what I said to him I don't think he wants to see me ever again.'

Little did Tweek know Craig was trying to find a way for Tweek to reconsider the break up. He decided he would wait till Tweek had time to heal before trying to talk with him. He sighed and rolled over on his bed looking at a picture from when he and Tweek had recently visited the amusement park and rode Tweek's favorite ride the ferris wheel. Tweek was smiling while Craig wore a smirk and flipped off the camera and behind them small lights from the city nearby shined like an ocean of stars.

'I'm not giving up on you babe.'

* * *

Four days had passed and Tweek had yet to reappear at school. His parents did not want to pressure him and continued to let him stay home till he felt comfortable to return. All the while once Craig had returned from his suspension he would just look at Tweek's desk waiting for him. But after a while he grew tired of waiting. He had something he wanted to give to Tweek and was determined to see Tweek him that day.

After school he ran to Tweek's home and knocked on the door hoping he wouldn't be turned away. He heard someone turning the doorknob and saw Mrs. Tweak at the door.

"Craig!" Mrs. Tweak said in shock. "I wasn't expecting you. Tweek failed to mention that he invited you over."

"He didn't." Craig admitted lowering his head. "I just wanted to come over and give him something."

Tweek's mother gazed down at the young man in front of her. She knew that as of late her son was having trouble coming to terms with his anxiety and depression and she knew it wasn't easier for his boyfriend either. Well ex-boyfriend since Tweek told her he had ended things with Craig. She knew she should respect her sons' choice but as a mother she knew what her child needed. He needed someone to show that they cared for him no matter what and that they would stick by him. What Tweek needed was Craig.

"Sure sweetheart come on inside." She said with a warm inviting smile. Craig was relieved that she let him inside and smiled back at her. "He's in the basement. I'll leave you two alone but, if either of you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you." Craig responded as he made his way towards the basement door. In the seven years he and Tweek had been together he had never ventured down there. He opened the door and descended down the stairs.

With every step down he took he could hear someone speaking to themselves as well as something heavy being repeatedly struck. Once he was more than halfway down the words became clearer and he could hear what Tweek was saying.

"Stupid! Worthless! Piece of... Ah!" Craig heard Tweek yelling as he continued to hit the unidentified object. "You don't deserve it. You don't deserve him!" Tweek continued to yell. Craig turned the corner to enter the basement and watched from a far as Tweek continued to hit a punching bag. Suddenly the hits started to die down and Craig could hear Tweek sobbing. "Why? Why do I have to be sick? Can't I ever just get a break?"

Tweek sat down on the floor and held onto his knees pulling them close to his chest. Craig carefully walked towards Tweek making sure to keep quiet and not startle him. It broke his heart to see Tweek so broken and he didn't care what Tweek thought about their relationship he was going to stick by him no matter what. When he was finally behind him he knelt down and placed his hand gently on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek let out a shriek and turned to see who the intruder was.

"Craig! What are you doing here?" Tweek asked shocked that the young man had come to visit him even after they had broken up.

'The breakup of course he must want his stuff back.' He thought sadly.

"I'll go get your stuff. But you didn't need to come over to get it. I could've had my mom or dad bring it to your place." Tweek said as he started to rise from the ground. However, Craig left his hand on Tweek's shoulder.

"I didn't come for that. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Why?"

"Because Tweek no matter what is going on through your head I want you to know that it isn't over between us. After all the shit we've been through we...WE CAN'T JUST END IT LIKE THIS!" Craig said aloud.

"But...but I'm sick. For the rest of my life I'm going to have attacks and sometimes my depression or anxiety will take control of me and it won't be pretty."

"I don't care. Life isn't about being pretty it's about facing the challenges it gives us and overcoming them. It's about finding someone to help you overcome those obstacles and enjoying the good times and remembering them during the bad."

"But you don't deserve this trouble Craig." Tweek weeped. "You are a good person." Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek as Tweek cried.

"So are you. You're a good person babe and you don't deserve all the shit you go through. But you don't have to go through it alone because I love you."

"But..."

Before Tweek could rebuttal Craig captured his lips in a tender kiss. Tweek's eyes widened in shock however the shock subsided and he surrendered to the kiss. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig not wanting the moment to end. Eventually they pulled apart.

"I love you Tweek."

"Thank you and I love you two Craig."

Craig smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small rectangular container. He placed it in Tweek's hands. Tweek gazed down confused at the container.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Open it and see."

Tweek opened the container and couldn't help but smile at what was inside.

"A cupcake." He whispered.

"Yup made it myself. I know you usually prefer to make them to help cheer you up but I thought making you one might also cheer you up." Craig said with a smile. Tweek took the cupcake out and admired it for a moment. It was a simple vanilla cupcake however it was covered in blue icing and green sprinkles.

"It's beautiful." He said before taking a bite. "And delicious."

"Really?" Craig asked surprised that his gift actually seemed to be edible.

"Uh huh. Here try some." Tweek said stretching the cupcake out to Craig. Craig took a bite and was happy to see that his efforts weren't in vain.

"It is good but not as good as yours."

The remainder of the afternoon the two moved over to the couch and laid there talking and gazing up at some star stickers that appeared to be stuck to the ceiling. They talked about how Tweek was feeling and then of what he wanted in life. Craig listened and would tell him what he thought and assured him that he would never be alone no matter what his mind told him. Craig played with Tweek's hair till Tweek fell asleep with his head on Craigs chest listening to his heartbeat lull him to sleep. Craig smiled and as darkness started to fill the basement he noticed the star stickers starting to glow. The neon light faintly painted the room. Craig gazed down at his boyfriend who looked even more stunning in the starlight. He smiled and gently kissed Tweek's forehead before also falling asleep.

Tweek stirred for a moment and opened his eyes to see a sleeping Craig. He smiled and closed his eyes once more while recalling something Craig had said to him earlier.

"You will never be alone as long as I'm around and I plan to be around till we're both old farts. I'll make you my husband one day and I will continue to care about you as I do now. I swear."

Tweek knew he would have to deal with a world of reoccurring darkness and fear. A world where he will continue to doubt himself and question himself. But one thing he knew was that in the midst of all the darkness there was a light reaching out for him. A light with hope, love, and care. A light that he himself loved. A light named Craig.

 **Thank you so much for reading this. I've had this idea in my mind for a few days and just had to post it. Please leave a review because I love them so much and as far as my YOI fanfic I am working on posting the next chapter soon but I do plan on submitting more fanfics for other shows as well so please be patient. Also** **Kenny's dialogue is:** **"Here try breathing into this."**

 **Until next time love ya.**


End file.
